Family Ties
by EspoirDio
Summary: C.C.'s parents have an announcement to make that might not be well received...Set after "The Nose Knows".
1. The Invitation

**A/N: I was working on another fanfic when suddenly this idea popped into my head. It's set just after "The Nose Knows" and Niles and C.C. may have shared a little bit more than just a dance. At the same time C.C.'s parents have an announcement to make...I suck at summaries. lol Just give this a go please and leave a review. **

Family Ties

Prologue:

It was early on a Monday morning when C.C. Babcock found herself waiting in front of the Sheffield mansion for an unusually long time. She had rang the bell twice so far without any result. Never a big fan of Mondays her patience was already running thin but on this occasion the stormy weather outside and a slight itch in her throat only served to make things worse. It really hadn't been a good idea to wear such a revealing gown to the awards ceremony the other night… Before her thoughts could wander any further C.C. stopped herself. Pondering their motivation would not improve the events of that night. Besides, she had already wasted the weekend considering things from all angles.

A little droplet of rain landed uncomfortably right at the parting of her hair and slid its way down her forehead. C.C. snatched it away before it could disappear in her eyebrow and then harshly pressed her index finger against the bell once more, letting it ring out three times in rapid succession. Where was everybody? Finally, footsteps could be heard and C.C. was prepared to fling all kinds of names the butler's way when to her disappointment it was Fran who opened the door. Sparing the nanny for the time being she strode inside the warm building, visibly trembling by now. Swiftly she took off her drenched coat but was finally forced to speak when nobody volunteered to take it from her.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mr Sheffield is ill." Fran replied and C.C.'s eye twitched dangerously.

"While he might qualify as "everyone" to you, as far as _I _am aware there are other people occupying this house. None of who seem to have heard the doorbell."

"We were enjoying a lie-in…" Fran spoke slowly as if addressing a child "the kids are still on vacation."

C.C. simply raised an eyebrow at her for being so lazy.

"Oh don't mind her, Miss Fine," Niles suddenly said, appearing in the den "she doesn't understand the concept of a good lie-in. I'm sure it's not so tempting when you're miserable and alone."

A retort was already forming on C.C.'s lips when something strange happened. Just for a split second she made eye contact with Niles, a second that was long enough for her to take in his whole appearance from the dishevelled hair to the slippers on his feet. And somehow the comment never made it past her lips. Instead she muttered a pathetic: "All of which apply to you." And then strode off towards the office.

Fran was so shocked by the lack of bickering that she turned to her friend to see his reaction. But surprisingly he only wore a secretive little smile. "Okay, Mr, dish, what the hell did I miss?"

"Mmh?" Niles turned to her, the smile curving upwards into an amused grin.

"You know what I mean. What just happened here?"

"I won another round?" he replied clearly pleased with himself and then started walking into the kitchen, Fran hot on his heels.

"Well, that's not really difficult when your opponent isn't even fighting back."

"Oh Miss Fine, you know the poor woman tries."

Fran watched him silently for a moment while he expertly manoeuvred his way around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and pans and setting everything up in preparation for breakfast. The air of smugness around him was a definite indication that he was hiding something and she wasn't used to him not sharing things with her.

"Alright…you have your secrets…I have mine…" she sighed deeply and dramatically dragged herself to the door "and to think you are my best friend…"

"Jewish guilt doesn't work on the British, Miss Fine." He reminded her dryly and Fran left the room, promising herself that she would find out what had happened between the blonde and the butler.

* * *

><p>C.C., in the meantime, had arranged herself in the office. In these moments keeping her working environment neat and organised made her feel in control over one aspect of her life while everything else seemed impossible to handle. She was cursing herself for acting so awkwardly in front of Niles, for letting him change the rules of their game so easily and swore that she'd never slip up again. Instead she threw herself into the work, grateful to a certain extent that Maxwell had fallen ill, because there were more things now that required her attention.<p>

C.C. managed to work quite peacefully until lunch time when Niles suddenly entered the office. She had assumed that he was providing her with the daily snack and a gym-sock-flavoured cup of coffee but then noticed that he was holding the telephone. Curiously she hadn't even heard it ring, most likely because it happened so frequently at the house that it had already become background noise.

"It's your mother." He simply said and handed over the phone.

C.C. took it but covered it with her free hand. "Anything else?"

"No," he replied but made no move to leave the room.

Rolling her eyes, C.C. removed her hand again. "Mother?"

"Yes, Chastity. What took you so long?"

"I'm busy," she replied shortly, her eyes never leaving Niles.

"Yes, well, aren't we all?"

"Why are you calling?" C.C. asked with a sigh, tiring of the conversation already.

"We would like to invite you to dinner." Her mother said.

"Who is "we"? Your demonic friends and you?"

Niles' lips quirked into an amused smile which she mirrored unknowingly.

"No, your father and I."

"Daddy?" her attention shifted completely to the conversation now and a frown appeared on her face.

"Yes, that would be him," B.B. acknowledged without a trace of emotion in her voice "Friday evening at 7. Would you be able to fit that into your busy schedule?"

C.C. was still frowning but couldn't deny a certain curiosity either. She couldn't even remember the last time her parents had been in the same room together. "Yes, so what's this about? Is one of you dying?"

"Don't sound so hopeful." B.B. snapped and then went silent for a moment "Just attend dinner…oh and bring someone. Your father suggested the man who accompanied you to the awards ceremony."

"How does he know who I went with?" C.C. asked through clenched teeth.

There was a click at the other end of the line and then her father spoke: "Because I was there…in passing…I had some urgent papers to deliver. So do bring Niles along."

"Niles?" C.C. and her mother echoed simultaneously. Up until then it could've been that he had seen her with another man but now there was definitely no doubt.

"Isn't that the Sheffield's butler?" her mother went on, her voice growing more high-pitched.

"Yes, Barbara." Stuart replied calmly and then addressed his daughter again "We'll see you two on Friday." And the line went dead.

"What about me?" Niles asked when C.C. had turned her attention back to him and to her amusement he was actually looking a little scared.

"They want us to come to dinner on Friday night." She repeated and then silence enveloped the room.

At the Babcock estate the atmosphere was similarly uncomfortable. "Why would you ask the Sheffield's butler to accompany our daughter to dinner? I don't even understand what she was doing at an awards ceremony with him in the first place."

"Calm down, Barbara." Her ex-husband was smiling much to her chagrin "You know she won't react well to the announcement and I've seen the two together. If anyone can handle her it's him…and we're going to need all the help we can get."


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for the amazing reviews!Here's the next chapter. I really hope it won't disappoint. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 1:

Niles and C.C. didn't talk much more about the dinner invitation they had received. Talking was almost a foreign concept to them. The months after Sara's death aside, all information had been exchanged in barbs and insults. It was their way of communicating. In fact, the best way of communicating C.C. had ever experienced. Every other form of talking about deep things, light things and everything in between had felt a chore. She didn't know how to express her thoughts and feelings to another person without being uncomfortable. But now? She knew that decisions had to be made. Would he accompany her to dinner with her parents? Would they be acting like themselves or forge a forced friendship for the evening? There were too many questions and so C.C. decided to find some answers first herself.

Grateful that Niles didn't seem interested enough in the matter to pester her, C.C. used every spare moment to work through the list of questions. Firstly, why the big invitation? The truth was, she had no idea. There wasn't a single scenario in her head that would explain why her parents had decided to share a dinner with her. Deaths in the family were usually shared over the phone. Besides, her mother had sounded…happy somehow? C.C. shook her head. That couldn't be right. And yet it seemed most fitting. She was eager to share the news and that was usually the case when something positive had happened. Positive for who though C.C. only feared to guess. Secondly, why were they just inviting her? What about her siblings? Her mother had certainly not mentioned anyone else. Did that mean that the news only concerned her? And lastly, why had her father insisted she'd bring Niles? Her mother's reaction hadn't really come as a surprise. C.C. would've seen it as a mere coincidence had she not known her father so well. He did hardly anything without an agenda. Perhaps he hadn't liked it either that Niles had accompanied her to the awards ceremony and was planning to put Niles in his place at the dinner. But that seemed a lot of effort, even for her father.  
>Frustrated and with more questions in her head than ever before C.C. decided that it was time for a distraction. It was only Tuesday, after all, and she still had a couple of days left before she had to make a decision.<p>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, when Thursday arrived C.C. still hadn't made much more progress and knew that it was time to consult Niles on the matter. She pushed the task away until her lunch break and then finally moved from the green love seat and headed to the kitchen. Niles was still busy preparing sandwiches when she entered and didn't notice her immediately. Fran, who had just been about to request an omelette as well closed her mouth when she spotted C.C. They were still being uncharacteristically quiet, she noted, as they normally would've exchange some insults already.<p>

"I'll go and check on Mr Sheffield," she said, rising to her feet.

Her movement alerted Niles to C.C.'s presence as well and Fran used his distraction to dart out of the room. But instead of going upstairs she stopped right behind the kitchen door and caught it before it could swing shut properly. With the door now slightly ajar she held her breath, waiting to hear the conversation.

"Stop watching me, Babcock, it's disconcerting. Makes me wonder which incantations you're working on right now."

"None," C.C. simply said and stepped a bit closer to the counter "I wanted to talk to you about Friday night." Niles' eyes widened for a moment and his hand that was guiding the knife stopped in mid-air. "Tomorrow, I mean, not last Friday." C.C. clarified, grabbing on to the edge of the counter.

His posture relaxed a little and he continued slicing the sandwiches. "The sacrificial dinner, you mean?" he deadpanned "I refuse to be the lamb."

"Don't worry, you're past your prime in anyway." She replied, biting back a snort.

"Compared to your mother I'm still fresh." He grinned but C.C. held up her hand.

"Be that as it may, we have a decision to make."

"We do?" he raised an eyebrow at her and halted his movements once more.

"Yes, will you accompany me or not?"

"What's in it for me?"

C.C. clenched her jaw while her fingers tapped impatiently against the counter top. "A forced meal, a family fight and a lot of insults if you're lucky." She answered dismissively but Niles only seemed amused. "Oh I don't know…what else do you want? Should I search the vacuum cleaner for the remains of that cheque?"

The smile momentarily froze on his lips and he lowered his eyes almost shyly. "No, that won't be necessary."

"Well then, I don't know. Are you coming or not?" she ran a hand through her hair and turned towards the dining room to leave.

"Yes, I'm much too curious to resist." He finally said, still not meeting her eyes but instead focusing on a spot on the wall.

"I'm glad to know that at least some things never change," she breathed and then left the room, giving Fran barely enough time to duck for cover.

The dark-haired woman remained in her hiding spot behind the cabinet until the butler had also crossed through the room and then darted through the kitchen and up the backstairs to Maxwell Sheffield's room. Knocking quickly she rushed inside without awaiting an answer and found him sound asleep in his bed. His robe was slightly open and there was a faint smell of eucalyptus in the air. Sighing contently she reminded herself again why she was here and then sank down on the bed next to him.

"Mr Sheffield, Mr Sheffield." She whispered urgently and the calm, peaceful expression on his face changed into a frown.

"Miss Fine…I really don't feel well." He muttered in a hoarse voice.

"Then just give me a quick answer. Why did Niles accompany Miss Babcock to the awards ceremony last week?"

His frown deepened. "Because her boyfriend broke up with her as far as I'm aware." He replied, reaching for a nearby tissue.

Fran watched him for a moment, pondering the new information. "Do you think Miss Babcock pays men for sex?" she finally asked bluntly but instantly regretted it when Maxwell looked rather shocked.

"What?!"

"Moving on, moving on," she whispered hurriedly "where does Niles keep the vacuum cleaner?"

Before her boss could answer, however, there was a knock on the door and the butler walked in.

"I've brought you a snack." And he set the tray down on the nightstand.

"Never mind," Fran mouthed and then slipped out of the room, both men staring after her in confusion.

* * *

><p>At 6 pm the following day C.C. was nervously glancing at her watch while trying to fix her earrings. They were expected at dinner in an hour and still had to make it through the heavy traffic, yet there was no sign of Niles. She had just sprayed some perfume on her pulse points when the doorbell finally rang. Pressing the buzzer she slipped into her black heels and reached for her handbag.<p>

"His royal highness refused to take his medicine until I'd mixed in some honey." Niles announced and then stopped for a second to take her in.

C.C. turned on the spot to do the same but to her dismay found that she had to force back a laugh. "What are you wearing?"

Niles frowned and stepped forward to glance at himself in the mirror. C.C. granted silently that he looked good in a tux but that just wouldn't do for tonight.

"Much too formal," she muttered and then approached Niles to rectify the situation.

He swallowed as her fingers loosened his bow tie and opened the top most buttons on his shirt. Some of his fantasies had started like this.

"And don't close the jacket," she instructed and then turned back to the door "let's go, let's go."

Still somewhat dazed he followed her out of the penthouse and down to the car. There, he slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "I'm going to need directions unless there's an obvious path of destruction guiding us to the estate."

C.C. smiled a little for the first time that night and allowed some of the tension to ebb away. "We'll have to take the 87 out of New York," she then said "I'll give you more information as we go."

Unfortunately, as C.C. had feared they arrived ten minutes late for dinner. She nervously tugged at her olive green blouse while they waited for someone to open the door.

"Good evening, Miss," a butler eventually greeted them and let them inside "Mr and Mrs Babcock are waiting for you in the dining room."

"I'm sure that's how a horror story begins," Niles said quietly and followed her down the large corridor disappointed that she didn't acknowledge his joke in any way.

Just before they entered the room C.C. stopped abruptly.

"It's too late to run now, Babcock." Niles cooed into her ear and she swatted him away.

Closing her eyes she then took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. "Sorry we're late…Niles' age makes it impossible for him to drive any faster than 20 mph."

His head snapped her way but before he had the opportunity to retort Stuart Babcock had already risen to his feet and approached him to shake his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Sir."

"Likewise, Niles."

B.B. on the other hand had made no move to get up and was merely eyeing the scene in front of her coolly. "Sit," her voice eventually cut through the greetings "the soup's already cold."

C.C. exchanged a look with Niles and then took a seat at the large table. The room remained silent all through the starter. When the servants were busy clearing the table and bringing in the next course Stuart finally attempted to get the conversation going again. "Quite some weather out there."

"Yes, it's been dreadful the whole week." C.C. agreed.

"Is that why you chose to wear such a skimpy outfit?" her mother suddenly chimed in.

C.C. self-consciously glanced at herself but couldn't find anything wrong with her silk blouse and black pencil skirt. "I wanted to look nice for dinner."

"Mmh…" B.B.'s eyes were still appraising her "are you sure it was for dinner and not for dessert?"

Her expression remained blank."Quite sure." She answered clipped.

Niles withheld any comments that were flying around in his head and decided to remain a spectator for now.

"Ah, here's the roast." Stuart announced and the two Babcock women finally broke eye contact.

Another awkward silence followed and C.C. was growing impatient. "Not that this isn't lovely," she started while picking at the vegetables with her fork "but could you just cut to the chase? Why are we here? What's the big announcement?"

Her father lowered his cutlery but her mother continued eating undeterred. "Dinner isn't over yet Chastity."

"But it will be sooner than you'd hoped for if you don't come out with it." She snapped back.

"Your mother and I are getting back together." Stuart blurted out and within seconds all eyes were on him.

"What?!"

"Stuart…" B.B. growled slowly, dragging out his name.

"Yes, kitten. Your mother and I have reconciled. Aren't you happy?"

Truth be told she was anything but.

"This is a joke." She said firmly.

"Why? Can't you be happy for us?" Stuart pleaded, reaching across the table to take his ex-wife's hand.

But C.C. only grimaced at the gesture and rose to her feet. "Niles, we're leaving."

Dabbing at his mouth with the napkin he followed suit taking a last glance back at the Babcocks. He was as doubtful as C.C. Something just didn't seem right about this announcement. But – noticing the bowls with pudding on the side – he couldn't help but wish they would've saved it until after dessert.


	3. The Offer

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews! I'll try to get the chapters to you pretty regularly...it should take me between 2-4 days. As for C.C.'s strong reaction to the announcement...I'm sure it'll become more obvious why she's so upset as the story goes on. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and please leave me some feedback again. :)**

Chapter 2:

It was the second Friday in a row that Niles went to bed rather late. Usually he didn't enjoy late nights very much because he had to get up so early in the morning to prepare breakfast for the family and ensure that the children went off to school on time. He couldn't really say though that he had minded these past two evenings. When asked why he would've responded that it was the holidays and with Mr Sheffield being sick as well he had much less chores to do. The truth, however, was that he got to spend his evenings with C.C. Babcock and that made up for any tiredness he might be experiencing the next day.

Taking off his glasses, he abandoned all pretense of reading his book and instead let his thoughts wander back to the blonde. Something had happened at the awards ceremony that had gotten them closer. He couldn't pinpoint what had changed or how it had changed, he just knew that he liked it. C.C. had never opened herself up voluntarily and he was aware how fragile their new relationship still was. And yet he was hopeful. If C.C. had any regrets about that night she certainly wouldn't have asked him along to dinner with her parents.

Tearing his thoughts away from the memory of their kiss he instead considered the recent events involving the Babcocks. C.C. had been surprisingly quiet on the drive home. He would've expected her to rant more, to let out some of that anger but instead there had been nothing but an icy silence in the car. But he knew her well enough to see that this wasn't over yet. If anything…it had only just begun…

* * *

><p>The following Monday C.C. rang the bell at her usual hour. This time the house was already alive with commotion and Niles answered the door almost instantly.<p>

"Dustmop," she greeted curtly and allowed him to brush the coat from her shoulders in passing.

He opened his mouth to ask if she had heard any more from her parents when the Sheffield kids came bounding down the stairs followed by Fran. C.C. pulled a face and hurried out of the living room. He looked after her a little bit longer than he should've done and then opened the closet again to hand each child their coat.

"Goodbye my little angels." Fran cooed and then waved them out of the door. Turning to face him again she breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally…"

He smiled and started walking back to the kitchen. "Glad that the vacation is over?"

"Yeah," she nodded and trailed after him "so where were you all weekend?"

Niles stopped and took in her grinning face. "Not with Miss Babcock if that's what you're hinting at."

"Then why are you bringing her up?" her grin broadened.

"Because you were clearly spying on us and know that I accompanied her to dinner with her parents. But that was Friday evening, Miss Fine. I just used my days off for the rest of the weekend."

"Ow," her grin disappeared and she looked rather disappointed "so how was the dinner?"

"Yummy," he replied smoothly and then busied himself cleaning.

Fran pouted, knowing that they had reached the end of yet another conversation.

For the next couple of hours everyone went about their daily business and it was only the doorbell ringing for a second time that shook them out of their routine. Niles was the first one to emerge and fixing his tie he strode to the front door.

"Niles," the man in front of him smiled and then stepped into the mansion uninvited "I am picking C.C. up for lunch. Is she ready?"

"I will go and investigate, Mr Babcock." Niles replied politely and already turned to go when the man interrupted him.

"I think it's about time you called me Noel. You're dating my sister after all."

There was an amused glint in his eyes and Niles was confused if he was just toying with him or if he truly meant it. "I'll just…" he trailed off and feebly gestured towards the office before clearing his throat and marching across the room.

The sudden appearance of half the Babcock clan in his life was beginning to take its toll. It all felt like an elaborate prank C.C. was playing on him. Despite his doubts he pulled himself together and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," the familiar voice of his boss sounded and he stepped inside.

"Mr Babcock is here to take Miss Babcock to lunch." Niles announced and kept his eyes on the blonde to assess her reaction.

Something like relief flickered across her face and she looked up at Maxwell. "I'll take my break now." And she rose to her feet.

His boss made a non-committal sound and then continued whatever he had been working on while C.C. arranged the pile of paperwork on the love seat before reaching for her briefcase.

"That'll be all, Niles." She then said dismissively and slipped past him into the corridor.

Annoyed with her attitude he followed her but took the corridor around the back of the house so he could linger by the downstairs toilet to listen in on their conversation.

"It's so nice of you to join me for lunch." C.C. smiled and placed a brief kiss on her brother's cheek.

"I didn't have much of a choice," he replied dryly and opened the door "after that threatening message you left on my answering machine."

"Trust me, when you hear the news you'll understand."

And both of them breezed out of the mansion. Niles gave a disappointed sigh but startled a second later when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to listen in on other people's conversation?" Fran grinned.

"You shouldn't talk," he scolded and shook his head at her.

* * *

><p>In the meantime C.C. and Noel were taking a cab across town to eat at one of their favourite bistros near Bryant Park.<p>

"So…did you and Niles…" Noel started but she only slapped his hand to silence him.

"I told you…we're not talking about what happened."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and studied his sister who was pensively staring out of the window. "You know, perhaps if you gave in to your urges a little more often and would stop being so tight laced all of the time you'd be a lot happier."

She looked at him unimpressed. "I am perfectly content. Besides, how many more trips to the hospital will _you_ need before you ask Doctor….what's-his-name out?"

"Stetson…actually it's Oliver now…" Noel mumbled and glared at her "But fine…I'll drop it. No more questions about Niles."

"Good," his sister smiled sweetly before re-directing her gaze outside the window.

"So why this urgent meeting? What else happened?"

"We've not had lunch yet, Noel." C.C. scolded, unknowingly a perfect imitation of her mother.

He was just about to pray for patience when their cab finally came to a stop. C.C. reached for her purse to take care of the fare and then followed him outside and into the bistro. It was only when they had ordered lunch and received their drinks that she approached the topic.

"Mommy and daddy invited us over for dinner on Friday."

"Us? Who is us?" Noel frowned and sipped on his water.

"Niles and me," she said loftily and waved her hand, stubbornly ignoring his knowing grin "And at the dinner they announced that they were getting back together." She paused for effect but was disappointed when his expression didn't change.

"Well, good for them."

"Noel?!" her voice was starting to become high-pitched which let him know that they were entering dangerous territory.

"C.C., I know that this is a sensitive issue for you but…" he shrugged "if they really want to return to their hellish marriage then it's their decision."

C.C. pinched the bridge of her nose and then reached for her glass of wine to take a generous gulp. "First Deirdre and now you? How can you both be so calm?"

Noel didn't answer right away but allowed the nervous looking waiter who had been hovering near their table for several minutes to set down their plates. The man gave him a grateful smile and then approached a string of new customers that had just spilled into the bistro. "We're not kids anymore," he eventually said, digging into his salad "they can make all the decisions in the world and it won't affect us. Besides, perhaps this is for the best. They'll be so occupied with each other they won't have the time to pester us anymore with yearly family meetings and questions about our love life."

"Great attitude," C.C. sighed and chose another sip of her wine above the food right in front of her "but don't you find it the slightest bit curious that they invited me to dinner for this big announcement? Why didn't they ask you and Deirdre to join us as well?"

Noel smiled softly at her and reached for her hand. For a successful business woman she really could be quite dense sometimes. "Because, believe it or not, they know us. They knew that you'd be most likely to have an issue with this."

"So?" C.C. challenged, childishly raising an eyebrow "That's never stopped them before."

"Maybe they've learned a couple more things…" he ventured.

"You really think there's nothing strange about this?" she challenged a last time.

"No," he shrugged and nudged the bowl of soup closer in her direction "and I'd even be happy to wager on it."

Releasing another annoyed sigh C.C. finally dipped her spoon into the soup, trying to savour it. "How much are you willing to lose?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Sheffield mansion Niles hadn't gotten far with his own lunch break because ten minutes after the Babcocks had left the house the doorbell had suddenly rung. Assuming that C.C. had forgotten something he strode to the door, a barb forming on his lips. But seeing that it was B.B. Babcock on the other side he shut his mouth quickly.<p>

"Miss Babcock just went to lunch with her brother." He informed the woman who breezed past him without further comment.

"I am aware, I was waiting for her to leave."

His brows furrowed. "Then how can I help you?"

B.B. slowly slipped the fine gloves off her hands and ventured further into the house to sit down on the sofa. "You can fetch me a drink first."

"Of course," he indicated a little bow and then muttered under his breath "must've been a long five minutes since the last drink in the limo."

B.B. remained silent but shot him a look that let him know she wouldn't tolerate any further comments from him. So Niles busied himself at the drink cart and poured her a glass of the strongest liquor he could find praying that it would at least take the edge off. When he handed her the glass she patted the spot next to her on the couch and he swallowed. What on earth was she planning?

"My husband seems to think that you have some kind of control over our daughter." She started, taking ladylike sips from her glass.

"Clearly you haven't been around much," Niles replied, giving a light snort "I think that would be a rather impossible task."

"I don't care either way," she cut him off and emptied the glass in one gulp "I am much more interested in your feelings for her. Now-" she lifted a hand to silence him "before you start to argue and deny your feelings I'll save us some time. I have eyes and I didn't like what I saw Friday night. However, if you do wish to ensure a future for you and C.C. I have an offer to make. You will convince her that our intentions to get back together are serious and justified. You will allay all her fears until she agrees that this is the best decision for all of us. You will stop her from undermining us, is that understood?"

"And how would I accomplish that?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know," she replied and it was clear to him that this was a task much too tedious for her to deal with "use whatever skills you can muster. Woo her…make her see the beautiful side of romance…that ought to silence her suspicions."

"And what if I don't accept your…"offer"?" he emphasised the last word mockingly.

"I'll be certain to make your life a lot more complicated. Perhaps find you a new employment somewhere home in Britain or at least make sure that my daughter will never be interested in you."

They held eye contact for several minutes while neither of them spoke. Millions of thoughts raced through his head at once but eventually he gave in to his fears. Who knew what kind of power and influence B.B. Babcock really possessed?

"I'll see what I can do for you." He said quietly.


	4. The Visit

**A/N: Thank you for all your great reviews! :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. Let me know your thoughts, please, it tells me what I need to work on. **

Chapter 3:

New York City had been hit by yet another storm and Niles used it as an excuse for not being able to sleep. While the Sheffields and Fran were in their beds, huddled under blankets trying to block out the wind that kept tearing at the roof and windows, Niles was crouched in front of the fire place in the living room. He was swirling a glass of Whiskey around in his hand while gloomily staring into the fire. He had succumbed to millions of thoughts long before the storm had started. Taking a sip from his drink and letting the liquid burn an almost pleasurable trail down his throat he sighed. How had he gotten himself mixed up in all this family business? It was in moments like these that he admired C.C.'s attitude and aloofness. If his feelings weren't so obvious most of the time it wouldn't be so easy to manipulate him.  
>Now he was already regretting his decision to accept B.B. Babcock's offer. It was obvious that things could only end badly, especially if C.C. was to find out about it. But back then in that moment of panic it had been impossible to consider all the consequences, let alone to formulate a single rational thought. All he had felt was fear of having C.C. slip away when they had only just begun to build a closer relationship. He wanted the chance to convince her that what had happened after the awards ceremony could easily be repeated and perhaps he'd manage to tell her about her mother's offer once he had won her trust.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning a light breeze continued to tug softly at the trees outside the mansion and Niles was still in a subdued mood. Lack of sleep certainly wasn't helping matters and so he was treating the children a lot more gruffly.<p>

"Hey Mr happy pants, why don't you let me handle it?" Fran cut in when Niles had snapped at Brighton for the second time.

Right that moment the doorbell rang and took the decision out of his hands. Expecting to see C.C. he strode to the door but was disappointed to see the director of Sheffield-Babcock Productions' latest show instead. Niles offered him a seat on the sofa and a cup of coffee and then headed back to the dining room to inform Maxwell of his arrival.

"Damn, he's early." His boss sighed and took a last bite from his toast "Tell C.C. to handle it while I'll quickly freshen up."

"Unless Miss Babcock has mastered the art of invisibility I'd suggest you handle the matter yourself, Sir." Niles replied politely though his jaw was clenching impatiently.

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Babcock hasn't arrived yet, Sir." He clarified and took a mug from the cabinet to pour the director some coffee.

Maxwell uttered several curses and then left the room in a rush. Niles followed soon behind to serve their guest.

"Apologies, John. C.C. seems to be running late. Why don't we get started in the office?" Maxwell smiled but then gestured to Niles to give his business partner a call to find out what was keeping her.

Niles was only happy to do so and once the two men had left the room he picked up the phone. It rang several times before somebody responded.

"C.C. Babcock?" He could barely make out that it was her because her voice sounded so scratchy.

"Hard night drinking and hanging out at your usual corner?" he teased, secretly hoping that she hadn't sought comfort in another man's arms.

"Funny…" she replied hoarsely "I think I'm ill…"

The defeat in her tone almost made him smile. It was so like her to be frustrated at any sign of weakness even if it was just the common cold. "I'll tell Mr Sheffield you won't be coming in today."

"Nono…we have that meeting with Mr Byrne…" she sighed and he could hear the rustling of her sheets.

"Babcock…take a look at your clock," he chuckled "the meeting has already begun and Mr Sheffield is handling it."A string of curse words followed that easily put Maxwell's to shame. "You're sick and you've already missed one appointment. Just do the right thing and stay in bed today."

There was silence at the other end of the line followed by a series of coughs and then she sighed. "Alright fine…"

"Good girl," he cooed softly but teasingly and then hung up before she could say anything more.

* * *

><p>Around 5 o'clock that day Fran walked into the kitchen and was instantly greeted by a delicious smell.<p>

"Mmh…what are you making?" she asked the butler, inhaling more deeply this time.

"Dinner," he answered simply and then turned his back to the stove and started pouring something into a thermos over the sink.

"But it's only 5," she frowned, shifting closer to the wonderful food.

"Yes, but I won't be around to serve it this evening so I prepared it already. That way you'll only have to heat it up again whenever you're hungry." He smiled a little and then secured the lid of the thermos.

"And where are you going?" she turned to eye him now curiously.

"I am meeting an old friend. We're going to watch the game together."

"And you'll need a thermos for that?" she asked.

"It might get cold." He moved back to the stove and switched everything off and was already on his way up the stairs when Fran spoke again.

"Ya wanna tell me why you've been so secretive lately?"He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, looking somewhat guilty."I mean…everybody has secrets. But we used to share things and gossip. What's changed?"

He released a sigh and clutched the thermos a little closer. "Nothing has changed, Miss Fine."

"Then why are you lying to me? It's bad enough that the children are growing up and probably won't be needing me much longer…or that I have no idea if I'm coming or going with Mr Sheffield. Now my best friend is also avoiding me…"

He knew that behind all the dramatic gestures and guilt-inducing words Fran was really feeling insecure and so he stepped closer, placing the thermos down on the counter.

"I still am your friend," he said, hoping that it would re-assure her "I am just going through something right now. A rather delicate matter, truth be told. And I'm afraid that if I breathe the slightest word to anyone I could destroy it all again. It's nothing personal, Miss Fine. This is just something that I have to try and handle myself. But I promise you that the minute I feel more secure I'll fill you in on everything."

The brunette was looking at her feet and he was worried she might not believe him but then she smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Wish Miss Babcock a speedy recovery."

Being reminded again of what he had seen in her when he had first opened the door to her four years ago he smiled as well and then went upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>About an hour later he arrived at C.C.'s building. The doorman smiled at him in recognition and waved him through and so Niles quickly crossed the lobby and took the elevator up to the top floor. He rang the doorbell and shifted the basket he had brought from the left hand to his right. His palms were moist and he was hoping that she wouldn't pick up on his nervousness. When she finally opened the door he had to force back a smile. There was something adorable about her mussed hair, crinkled silk pyjamas and red nose.<p>

"Niles?" she frowned.

"Mr Sheffield sent me," he lied smoothly and took a step towards her threshold.

"If you're delivering paperwork you can trudge right back to your master, Hazel."

"You know, Miss Fine was right. A nasal voice _is _somewhat endearing." He quipped and gently forced himself past her and into her penthouse.

The trail of tissues around the sofa indicated her sleeping spot and so he swiftly set his basket down on the coffee table.

"What do you want?" she asked, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Like I said…Mr Sheffield sent me. I am to provide you with proper nourishment so you can return to work as soon as possible."

"His concern is touching," she replied dryly and sank back down on the sofa "besides, I'm not feeling hungry."

"That's too bad," he commented while fishing different items out of the basket "unfortunately for you I don't take "no" for an answer. Now I have made you some chicken soup…it's not heavy and it'll help you feel better. I've also brought bottled water in case you were running out of it which – given the usual state of your fridge – I think is rather likely. There's also some peppermint tea and an assortment of fruits if you get peckish."C.C. groaned and lifted her tired legs up on the sofa. "So which would you like first?"

Tugging the blanket higher she eyed the items on her table and huffed. "Soup, I guess."

He grinned at her childish behaviour and then wandered off into the kitchen to grab a bowl. When he returned she had already curled up more and looked half asleep.

"Just eat a little and then I'll let you get back to your nap." He said gently and held out the bowl to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she reluctantly sat up with a sigh, taking the soup from him. Without another word she began slurping mouthfuls. Dying to make a comment about her manners, Niles forced himself to tackle the parent issue instead, hoping that she was more inclined to voice her anger in her weakened state. "How did your brother react to the news?"

She looked at him quizzically for a moment but then understood. "Not nearly as negatively as I wanted him to," she paused and blew on the soup to cool it "he just doesn't care…He says he's an adult now and whatever consequences there might be to our parents' reunion it won't affect any of us."

"But you don't agree?" Niles asked.

Several emotions flickered across her face simultaneously. He didn't catch all of them but was instead stuck with the image of her hauntingly sad blue eyes.

"That's not the point," she continued "I don't even believe that they're really getting back together. It just doesn't make any sense. Something else is behind this…"

Niles opened his mouth to agree with her, wanted to let her know that he found their announcement suspicious too, especially in light of her mother's recent proposal but then he remembered the threat and changed his mind again. Clearly he would never be able to win C.C. over with words. So his only other option was to gain her trust and make her feel comfortable enough in hopes that she might stop second-guessing her parents' relationship. He remained silent until she had finished the soup and was setting the bowl back down on the table.

"Look how eagerly you lapped it up, such a good girl." He grinned.

"That's rich coming from you," she replied but her sultry laugh faded out into a hoarse chuckle "you're practically Maxwell's lap dog coming here, bringing me food."

Niles rolled his eyes a little and then squeezed next to her on the sofa. "Mr Sheffield didn't ask me to come here."

"That's not what you said a minute ago," she grinned and leaned back, stretching her legs out across his lap.

"Of course not," he argued impatiently "since when do I ever admit these things?"

C.C. hesitated and carefully met his eyes. "He didn't send you?"

"No…" there was a childish note to his voice "when has he ever shown such consideration in the past?"

"Well, a couple of times…you always said…" she trailed off, suddenly making the connection, her lips slightly parted.

"Oh close your mouth, Babcock, it's not very attractive." He quipped and nudged her foot gently.

"Why did you never say anything?" she frowned, searching his face for answers.

"Because it's not like us to openly admit that we care." He shrugged, his attention still resting on her foot.

But he could feel her eyes on his face still, demanding more answers. Remaining silent he took her foot between his hands and began massaging it gently. Whatever questions she had been asking herself a moment ago disappeared and her head drooped back against the armrest, a satisfied sigh slipping past her lips.

"You know," she breathed calmly "I guess our relationship seems more complicated to some…but it's really working for me."


	5. The Article

**A/N: Thanks again to those of you who keep leaving me these lovely reviews. :) I hope you're not getting bored yet. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

Chapter 4: 

C.C. awoke the next morning feeling slightly better and a whole lot more relaxed than she would've expected seeing as she had spent the night on the couch. A little voice in her head reminded her that this was probably due to Niles' good care but she quickly shut it up. The images of the previous night, however, were more difficult to ignore. When Niles had finished massaging her feet, he had made them both some tea and in companionable silence they had watched an old movie together. C.C. couldn't fully remember what had happened next which led her to conclude that she must've fallen asleep because the next thing she could recall was Niles hovering over her, wishing her a good night. At this point she had only been capable of slurring a reply and then his lips had gently grazed her forehead. The memory still sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine and she adjusted her position on the couch to look at the empty spot he had occupied the previous night. Reaching for the bottle of water she allowed her thoughts to wander even further into the past to the other time Niles had kissed her.

_They came tumbling into the Sheffield mansion giggling excitedly. Niles was the first to remember their location and shushed her gently. _

_"What?" she whispered, her eyes shining gleefully "Afraid that we'll get caught on our date?" _

_He rolled his eyes playfully and gentlemanly took her wrap from her. Or perhaps his intentions weren't so noble at all, as he enjoyed the view of her bare shoulders a little too much. "Since when am I your date?" he challenged. _

_"Since I've invested 250 bucks." She replied and meandered over to the drink cart. _

_He followed closely behind and snaked an arm around her waist before she could help herself to the liquor. Tonight, more than anything, he needed her to be sober. _

_"You know the $250 didn't include this kind of service." She reprimanded him and gently pried herself loose. _

_"Get your mind out of the gutter, Babcock and put on some music." _

_"Music? Why?" she frowned and watched him walk across the room and to the fireplace. _

_"Because you still owe me that dance, remember?" _

_She chuckled and shook her head but went to the stereo in anyway. "I thought you weren't being serious."_

_ He smiled to himself and stayed silent until he had managed to light the fire. "I guess you shouldn't underestimate me." _

_And he made his way back to her. A moment later she was in his arms and they began swaying softly to the music she had selected. _

_"What a night!" she remarked eventually "I don't know how I had the presence of mind to keep my acceptance speech down to 30 seconds!" _

_"You didn't thank anyone." He provided dryly and was rewarded with a little sly smile and her sultry laugh. _

_"Oh right." _

_He joined in her laughter and turned them while they continued swaying back and forth. _

_"Niles, thank you for escorting me. You're actually almost charming when you're not being a mean, miserable old man." _

_The insult didn't really surprise him and so he shot back: "Funny, I was going to say the same about you." He relished in another chuckle. "You know, I'm really glad that this little fling between you and Chandler is over." He finally added, feeling brave all of a sudden but regretting it almost instantly when she raised an eyebrow at him. _

_"Oh?" _

_"Yes, he was beneath you." He clarified hurriedly, praying that she wouldn't be suspicious of his sudden compliment. _

_"Not anymore," she commented, letting her voice drop to the lower registers which elicited an involuntary twitch in his pants. _

_Fortunately she moved out of his arms a second later and so didn't have enough time to notice. "Oh I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, stepping towards the armchair her purse was resting on "Here's your cheque." _

_Without wasting another thought on it he proceeded to tear it apart, well aware that her eyes were resting on him. "This one's on me." He explained simply and then pulled her back into his arms only to dip her a second later. _

_C.C. chuckled and didn't comment any further but the broad smile on her face was speaking volumes. They continued dancing until they had reached the end of the CD and there was nothing but silence filling the room. _

_"It's rather late," he voiced gently, not wanting her to go but at the same time afraid that she'd regret this night if it lasted too long. _

_"And you'll have to be up early to prepare breakfast?" she probed, unwilling to leave his arms just yet. _

_"Yes, unfortunately the early mornings are part of my job." _

_His thumb was lightly feathering across her bare flesh and made coming up with some insult impossible. "Well then, I really should…" she eventually suggested, fearing how much more he'd be lulling her senses if she lingered too long._

_ Niles nodded quietly and followed her to the front door where he handed her back her wrap. "Should I call you a cab?" _

_"The limo is still waiting outside," she replied "might as well use it. He demanded too much money as it is." _

_Niles chuckled warmly and placed the wrap around her shoulders. "Goodnight, Miss Babcock." And he leaned in._

_ At first their lips met tentatively in an almost chaste kiss but neither of them managed to pull away when they should've done and so the kiss grew more exploring. Nonetheless it never quite reached the intensity of the one they had shared a year ago and secretly both C.C. and Niles were glad. Somehow she did manage to tear herself away from him and without making any further eye contact she slipped out of the mansion._

C.C. was glad that they still hadn't discussed the events of that night because it felt as if words couldn't do it justice and as if they would only serve to pick that moment apart. She was usually someone who needed to understand every single aspect of something but with Niles it had always felt thrilling and scary at the same time to be tapping in the dark.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and tore her roughly out of her musings. Sitting up straight she regretted the abrupt move instantly when her head began to throb. Trying to ignore it for the time being she stood up and padded across the room and to the door. Her brother was standing on the other side, accompanied by a stranger.

"Noel?" she frowned.

"Is this her?" the stranger asked before her brother had opened his mouth.

"I'm his sister, if that's what you mean." She said curtly, tilting her chin a little higher.

"She doesn't look that sick." The stranger frowned and Noel gave a sheepish smile.

"It sounded pretty bad yesterday, perhaps you should still take a look at her."

"I am in the room, you know?" C.C. interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes and so is Doctor Stetson. Just let him examine you so we know for sure." Her brother pressed out through gritted teeth, urging her to catch on.

C.C.'s eyes narrowed and she let out an exasperated gasp. "Alright…fine…" she then snapped and walked back to the couch, allowing both men to follow her.

While the young doctor got out his equipment Noel busied himself clearing the table and washing the dishes in an attempt - as C.C. suspected- to try and stay as far away from her as he could.

"He made it sound as if you were dying," the doctor explained while letting her cough.

"Well, if he continues like this there will definitely be _one_ Babcock having a near death experience." She growled.

The doctor grinned a little and then got out his stethoscope. "Unbutton your top, please."

C.C. did as she was told and then coughed again for him. "Oliver, you don't mind if I call you that, right?" she finally asked but continued in anyway "Has it never struck you as odd how often Noel seemed to be sick?"

"Well, he did come for an awful lot of consultations." The young man nodded pensively.

"Just ask him out on a date already before he throws himself down a flight of stairs." She sighed.

"He's interested in me?"

Suddenly his movements stopped and he looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes, of course. He's a middle aged gay man, you're a young and sexy doctor. You do the math."

To her surprise Oliver began to blush a little. "I never thought…much too young," he mumbled and nervously began stuffing his equipment back in his medical bag.

"So you both have your insecurities," C.C. provided, hoping to speed up the process "match made in heaven. Now don't take this the wrong way but…leave? And take him with you."

"C.C.!" Noel exclaimed, stepping into the room again "Don't be so rude!"

"I'm sorry, Noel, but this is my penthouse and I really don't feel too good so…go?"

"Alright, alright," he lifted his hands up in defeat "But I've left you some breakfast in the kitchen so don't say I'm not looking out for you."

"Yeah yeah…" she shooed him and then accepted a prescription from Oliver.

"Those should help," he tapped the name of the medicine he had written down on it "and otherwise eat whenever you have an appetite and make sure you drink plenty of water."

"Trust me, I will not perish because of a mere cold. I've had plenty of those before."

"Yes, Oliver, I can see now that she'll be alright." Noel agreed and started walking to the door "Especially when she's being so well looked after by a certain butler."

"Butler?" the doctor echoed.

"I'll tell you in the car," Noel whispered and then winked at C.C. "don't think I believed for a second that you made the food yourself."

C.C. fumbled around for something she could throw at him but her brother knew better and managed to duck out in time. Noel's behaviour was another example of why she was so glad that Niles and she hadn't started discussing their moment yet. Once you started talking chances were that somebody else could overhear it and would get involved. And C.C. was confused enough, she didn't need other people meddling and confusing her even further.

Placing Oliver's prescription down on the table C.C. rose to her feet and walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She had just switched on the kettle when a new little basket caught her eye. Remembering that Noel had brought breakfast she peeked inside and examined the basket's contents. As much as her brother's shenanigans annoyed her from time to time she had to give it to him that he knew how to take care of her. Finally making a choice she picked out a croissant and the newspaper and then poured the hot water into the mug with her tea bag before returning to the sofa. Once curled up comfortably again she nibbled a little on her croissant and then opened the newspaper. She skimmed across the main headlines and only stopped to stir her tea occasionally. But then, suddenly, a photo caught her attention. Her father's face was smiling up at her in stark contrast to the headline that read: "Babcock – Business Cost Management firm goes broke".

"What?" C.C. frowned and hurriedly read the article.

But even after she had done so several times she was only left with more questions. Was this a hoax or were these actual facts? If so, why hadn't her father mentioned anything? As private as she knew her father could be he also would've done anything to prevent such news reaching the press.

She put the newspaper down eventually and picked up the phone. If anything this article had made her more suspicious about her parents' reconciliation and there was only one way to get more answers.


	6. The Ball

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, I had a pretty bad week and just couldn't focus on my writing at all. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 5:

Niles had just disappeared to check on the washing when the phone rang. Fran called him several times but when she received no answer she picked up herself.

"Hello?"

There was a little reluctant sigh at the other end of the line. "Nanny Fine, I need to speak to Niles."

Fran chose to ignore the obvious distaste in the other woman's voice and decided to continue being polite. "Ah Miss Babcock, you still sound a little sick. Shall I tell Mr Sheffield that you'll be taking a couple more days off?"

"You can do a boogie for all I care, just get Niles on the phone." C.C. snapped before her voice dissolved into a series of coughs.

"Alright, alright…that's what ya get for wanting to be nice." Fran sighed and rolled her eyes and then yelled loudly "NILES! It's Miss Babcock on the phone for ya!"

Unbeknownst to her C.C. was – with great foresight – holding the phone as far away from her ear as she possibly could.  
>The Sheffield Mansion remained silent until Niles appeared, holding a basket with neatly folded laundry. "You bellowed?" he grinned and then swapped the phone for the basket "Miss Babcock?"<p>

"Yes Niles, we have to talk. How quickly can you be at my penthouse?" she spoke curtly and business-like.

"Well, let's see. My little visit aside I actually do have a job here with Mr Sheffield which makes it impossible for me to be available at your beck and call." He replied formally but from her viewpoint Fran observed a little twinkle in his eyes.

C.C. had gone silent momentarily, a little stunned by his answer. Truth be told, she was a little shocked at her own actions. When had she relaxed so much towards him that he had become the person she'd run to? Not since college had she engaged in such behaviour. She usually took matters into her own hands without consulting anybody else first and without feeling the need for support. But in the past couple of weeks – and really, the past few years – Niles had proven to be a stable companion. Barbs and wisecracks aside he had always been around when she needed him and she had come to rely on him. Normally this realisation should've calmed her but for C.C. it had the opposite effect. Trusting another individual somehow went hand in hand with the loss of her hard fought for independence.

"Miss Babcock?" his voice startled her and she released the breath she'd been holding.

"Yes, my mistake, Niles. I had gotten used to having a servant around the house who'd do anything for a bit of cash."

Fran saw him blink, the playfulness slipping off his face before he regained control of his expression. "No mistakes made, Miss Babcock," he eventually spoke "I'll see when I can find some time." And he hung up.

Fran continued observing him but was too afraid to ask a single question. For a moment he simply stood there rooted to the spot before putting the telephone down.

"Oh Babcock," he said softly and shook his head with a little smile and then walked past her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>C.C. spent that day on the sofa again, occasionally nibbling on some of the fruit Niles had brought and otherwise picking at Noel's pastries. Around 8 o'clock there suddenly was a knock on the door. Blanket still wrapped around her C.C. trudged across the room and opened it.<p>

"I have some more soup and leftovers from dinner," Niles said and breezed past her before she had properly processed his presence.

Turning around again she left the door opened and said coolly: "As you can see I am well taken care off."

She saw him glance inside the basket before he started clearing the table. "Glad to see you've got your appetite back. Now eat up before it gets cold."

She stared at him and wandered back to the sofa. "I am not a child," she let the sentence hang in the air and then added with a little tilt of her chin "and there's the door."

"Thanks for reminding me," he smiled good-naturedly and walked back to it to close he continued tidying up the room. Sensing that a change of tactic was in order C.C. started to ignore him and helped herself to some spoonfulls of soup. "Now what is it that you wanted to discuss?" he finally asked, sinking down next to her.

"I've already taken care of it myself," she lied haughtily and continued eating.

"Doesn't surprise me," he nodded and watched her, hoping that she would relax eventually "so did you get any answers from your father?"

She stopped eating and turned to face him. "You've seen the article?"

"I didn't have time to read the paper yet but when Mr Sheffield pointed out that your father was mentioned I decided to take a look."

She sighed and nodded and then against her better judgement began to share. "I tried calling his office to see if the line had already been disconnected. But I managed to get hold of his secretary who only told me that they were very busy right now and asked if family matters couldn't wait."

"And you let her get away with that?" Niles asked surprised, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course not. But the useless woman wouldn't budge. Then I tried calling daddy directly but he wouldn't pick up."

"He's probably dealing with the press." Niles voiced and leaned back on the couch.

"So you think the firm's really in trouble?"

"Honestly, C.C.? I have no idea. It could all be a big press stunt but on the other hand your father isn't immune to failure either."

"Don't I know it…" she muttered and only then realised that he had called her by her first time.

It had sounded strange yet oddly beautiful coming from his lips. He had started talking again but C.C. wasn't paying attention. Instead she was eyeing him and thinking how often he had been at her penthouse these past few weeks and how natural his presence felt. She knew that she was approaching dangerous territory again but was helpless to stop it. Suddenly his hand was squeezing her knee and jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Mmh?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he looked worried.

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking that I should show up at the estate again and demand answers. That way they can't hang up on me."

"Are you concerned about your dad's business or do you think this is linked to their announcement?" Niles probed, already fearing the answer.

"I don't know…but don't you find it a weird coincidence?"

She was chewing her bottom lip which meant that he could still sway her. So reluctantly and rather guiltily he made his next move. "I honestly can't see a connection. If your father's business was really in trouble and he'd lose all of his money…do you really think this would be the time for your mother to take him back?"

C.C. pondered this for a moment. "Perhaps she had no idea either? Until today, of course."

"No offense but your mother strikes me as someone who would check all aspects before making a move."

"Because money is most important to her?" C.C. asked and Niles nodded. "You have a point. She isn't exactly the kind of woman who'd settle for love above fortune."

"Precisely," Niles agreed "so maybe there really isn't anything fishy about their reconciliation."

It was a far stretch from one to the other and he knew it but was still hoping that she'd believe his reasoning. They stayed silent for a while until C.C. suddenly reached for the telephone.

"I still have some questions though," she explained and started dialling a number.

Niles tipped his head back and closed his eyes, aware of how close he had been to finally get C.C. to drop the whole topic.

"Yes mother? Thanks for finally picking up. Yes, I am aware that you were busy. I've read the article. Yes, _the_ article." She scoffed and rolled her eyes impatiently "So is it true? He's been struggling for a while? Why didn't he –" She paused and Niles opened his eyes to study her again. "No, mother, you don't have to go. What you have to do is explain things to me. Don't you dare hang up on me. I'll come by tomorrow! Don't you dare-" she stopped and turned to look at him exasperated "She hung up on me!"

Niles gave a light shrug and an encouraging smile. "Do you really think it's a good idea to visit them tomorrow?"

C.C.'s forehead creased into a frown. "You know I'm getting pretty tired of your attitude."

He held up his hands in defiance and rose to his feet. "I'm just looking out for you. You've barely recovered from your cold and God knows what damage little things can do to people your age."

She had to fight the urge to match his gleeful grin and instead waved her hand. "Get out of here, butler boy."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, indicated a curtsy and then left.

Once outside the door the smile froze on his face and he sighed deeply. It was impossible to try and influence C.C. without making her suspicious and he also knew that she was still going to visit her parents' estate.

* * *

><p>The following day C.C. was getting ready to leave her apartment still wearing her usual skirt and blouse combination but this time having added boots and a scarf to the mix. Her nose was still a little red and raw from the tissue overuse and her hair wasn't nearly as meticulously done up as she would've liked. Nonetheless she grabbed her purse and coat and made her way downstairs. She had just set a foot outside when a car honked noisily at her. Frowning in annoyance she looked its way and saw the driver roll down his window.<p>

"Need a ride?" he called and she chuckled a little.

"You are pathetic, Niles." She then commented and approached him.

"Why? Should I get a pair of sunglasses to make it more believable?"

"And here I was thinking that it couldn't possibly get any worse," she smirked but then rounded the car and slipped inside "besides, how do you manage to take all this time off constantly?"

Niles glanced at her briefly and then started to drive. "I know how to work Mr Sheffield."

"Of course you do," C.C. said dryly "a puppy would know how to work him it's that easy."

"Oh? Is that why you haven't been made partner yet?" he countered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Or why you haven't got a raise in years?" she shot back without batting an eyelid.

"Believe me; _that_ has nothing to do with Mr Sheffield." Niles said lowly and C.C. couldn't hold back a dirty laugh.

"Just focus on the road, old man." She eventually said and looked out the window.

This comfortableness between them was really starting to drive her insane, especially when she considered that they hadn't been on a single official date yet. Not that she really wanted to. Dates usually weren't part of her repertoire as she found them to be a waste of time. No, C.C.'s tactic was a lot more straight-forward. She would wait until someone took her fancy and then go directly for the kill. There was no sense messing around when all she was really interested in was sex. Of course there had been exceptions like Chandler who had wined and dined her and who she had accompanied on a double date with Val. Although that particular memory alone was enough to confirm again why she hated dating so much. When looked at that way, it really was much nicer with Niles. They were at ease but still themselves, bickering as they had always done and if their kiss had been any indication the sex was going to be great. But that's where C.C.'s doubts started to creep in again. Niles was a relationship kind of guy and she really wasn't. What would happen to them if she clarified that all she wanted was sex. And did she really _just_ want sex?

"We're here," Niles spoke softly and drew her out of her thoughts.

She nodded and then moved out of the car and towards the front doors of the large estate. Niles followed soon behind and placed his hand on the small of her back. When they got closer to the building they could hear music emanating from within its walls and Niles and C.C. both stopped for a second to exchange looks of confusion. Then C.C. forced herself out of her frozen state and lifted her hand to ring the doorbell. A butler answered immediately and ushered them inside.

"I should've known you wouldn't miss the ball, Miss Chastity." He said but then eyed her outfit a little quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in return, not entirely unfriendly but with a voice that demanded a swift answer.

"Your parents are hosting a ball tonight," he repeated as if this explanation was going to make things any clearer.

As if on cue B.B. Babcock appeared, a dazzling smile on her lips. "We have a couple of party crashers, I see." She commented and dismissed the butler with a quick nod.

"I told you yesterday that I was going to come by." C.C. reminded her impatiently but the smile never left her mother's face.

"And I told _you_ that I was rather busy-"

"Yes, dealing with the press and trying to salvage daddy's business!" C.C. cut in sharply "And while we're on the topic. What are you thinking throwing such a huge ball when daddy is struggling for money?!"

With much force B.B. kept the smile plastered on her face and grasped her daughter's wrist. "As far as anyone else is concerned, there are no problems. Understood? Now quickly head up to your room to change…you can't possibly be seen in those clothes."

C.C. tried to free herself but B.B.'s grip was strong. "I'm not staying here to be part of your charade."

"Yes of course you are, dear." B.B. said softly "The more members of the Babcock family present the better. Don't you agree, Niles?"

Her sharp blue eyes landed on him and he had difficulty not to squirm.

"Perhaps we should stay…" he ventured "it could help your father."

C.C. turned around to him dumbfounded and then shook her head and stormed off in the direction of her room.

"I'll have the butler find a suitable ensemble for you as well," B.B. informed him, the smile back on her face "you can change in our guestroom. Second floor, fourth door to the right." And with that she dismissed him as quickly as she had done her own butler.

Niles knew that he was in trouble with both women now but decided that the only way to appease C.C. was to stay as well. So he made his way up to the guest room as instructed and immediately found a suit neatly laid out for him. Attached to the collar was a little note that read: "One last chance." And just like that he knew that B.B. Babcock had been planning this ball since her daughter had threatened to come over. He knew that she was trying to distract them from the truth but what he didn't know was how long she'd manage to do so until this farce was going to take its toll on her daughter.


	7. The Estate

Chapter 6:

When Niles returned downstairs and entered the large hall from which B.B. had emerged and from which the soft music was coming he instantly stopped and gaped at the spectacle. He had known that the Babcock estate was incredibly spacious but it seemed he had still underestimated just how big it was. Somehow B.B. Babcock had transformed this particular part of the house into a ballroom and Niles could only wonder what they would normally use this space for. In a corner a little band was set up and people were distributed everywhere, either sitting together at small tables around the edges of the room, nibbling on hors d' oeuvres and sipping champagne or dancing in the centre.

While he stood there and took it all in a waiter passed him and made sure he wasn't going hungry. Niles helped himself and then popped a devilled egg into his mouth when a voice suddenly addressed him: "Perhaps we should stay. It could help your father."

"Pardon?" he turned to look at C.C.

She had got rid of her old clothes and was wearing a beautiful dress and heels, only her slightly messy hair served as a reminder of her old look. To him she looked utterly gorgeous but he figured that now wasn't the right time to tell her so.

"Why would you say that?" she demanded "How on earth could this help my father?"

"Perhaps it'll stop the gossip a bit? I mean, who would throw such a lavish party when they have money issues?"

C.C. rolled her eyes. "The Babcocks would…come to think of it, half the people I know would. Keeping up appearances is the main motto to live by. It's not unusual that people would choose the risk of getting further indebted over confessing the truth and being shunned by their social circle."

Niles silently had to agree with her. "Alright then, maybe not that but perhaps your father conducts some business at such festivities? And this way he can help keep his business afloat just a while longer?"

C.C. pondered this and then nodded slowly. "That could be true but that still doesn't mean that my being here would help in any way."

He sighed at yet another lost battle and then glanced over at Stuart Babcock who was sitting in a corner of a table unhappy.

"Alright so my comment was out of line and unfounded," he said, taking C.C.'s hand in his "I'm sure it's not the first time that I have proven to be less than perfect."

The perplexed look on her face vanished and made room for a smirk. "True, I have seen you fail an awful lot."

Gently he tugged her a little closer and then guided her to the dance floor where they began to sway softly. "But give me a break, Babcock," he continued "it's not so often that one is granted an audience with the Wicked Witch of the West."

C.C. cackled and then rested her forehead on his shoulder, trying to regain her composure. "I thought I was the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Oh no," he opened his mouth in mock horror "that title must be earned. You're just an ordinary witch."

She chuckled warmly and then muttered into his ear: "You really know how to charm a girl."

Niles tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine at feeling her breath wash over the shell of his ear and instead straightened his back a little. "Indeed I am. How unfortunate that there are no girls around. Only wrinkled old bags."

He grinned at her but earned an elbow in the ribs a second later. Then C.C. relaxed against him once more and for a little while they enjoyed the silence while dancing to the beat of the music.

"You know," she eventually spoke up again "as much as I hate you for getting me stuck here, I really am glad to have you by my side."

Her admission was soft and shy and terribly uncharacteristic for her which made the moment even more meaningful. He wanted to tell her that it was an honour and that he would always be around if she needed him but found it impossible to get the words out in light of the deal he had made with her mother.

"Of course," was what he settled for, hoping that this answer wouldn't disappoint her and that she'd hear the emotion in his voice.

C.C. smiled against his skin and then pressed a small kiss to his neck which let him relive the shiver from a moment ago but when he looked up he saw that B.B. Babcock was observing him coolly but with a look of definite satisfaction and so whatever happiness he had experienced was suddenly gone. From then on it was impossible for him to enjoy his night but he still kept on smiling, hoping to at least put C.C. at ease.

* * *

><p>When the evening finally wound down and most guests were bidding their goodbyes Niles and C.C. also tried to leave, thinking that they might slip out unnoticed. But of course B.B. Babcock's eagle eye had never left them and so she easily caught them at the staircase.<p>

"Heading up to your rooms, I see." She commented and they both froze.

"Yes, we were going to change back into our clothes and then head home." C.C. replied and started to climb the stairs again.

"Don't be silly, Chastity. You'll be spending the night." Her mother chuckled and she frowned.

"No, actually I'm heading back to New York. If I can survive a night here I am fit enough to go back to work tomorrow."

"Oh work, work, work…just like your father." B.B. sighed dramatically "But I won't accept that excuse. Besides, both of you had more than one glass of champagne to drink. I don't think it's safe for you to drive."

Her eyes may have looked concerned but there was an edge to her voice that suggested it wasn't beneath her to tip off the police herself if they didn't decide to stay.

"We could just leave early tomorrow morning, C.C." Niles carefully offered, knowing that he was probably ruining their truce again.

"Listen to him," B.B. chimed in, patting his hand "it would be a shame for this night to end already, wouldn't it?"

Niles swallowed and cast his eyes downward while C.C. frowned at her mother. "You're making me feel uncomfortable. But alright…we'll leave first thing in the morning."

When he felt her heading up the stairs he immediately followed behind, avoiding eye contact with B.B. as he went. They walked in silence until they reached her room and it was then that Niles realised that he probably should've gone to the guest room. They both remained in an awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say.

"I think I may have underestimated you earlier," Niles spoke eventually "You are no ordinary witch."She frowned lightly and silently asked him to elaborate. "Well, it takes some witchcraft to make this evening bearable." He winked and she broke into soft laughter.

"That is the lamest line I have ever heard," she managed in between snorts.

"Alright, alright. So I'm not some smooth operator like the rest of your toy boys."

The words "smooth operator" only served to heighten her amusement and soon she was rocking back and forth with laughter and as much as Niles wanted to glare at her, he just couldn't keep a grin off his face.

"You're certainly not…" she said and he noticed the same softness in her tone that he had heard before in the be told he was surprised because he had expected her to be more annoyed with him. "Do you want to come in still for a couple of minutes?" she asked, opening the door to her room.

He peeked inside and caught a glimpse of the décor. It looked almost exactly like his guest room and he wondered if it had been like this when she had lived in it as a child or if her mother had simply transformed it to match the rest of the house once all the children had left. He could picture a little C.C. wandering the long corridors of the estate, experiencing a loneliness he knew a lot of upper class children felt. And for a small, weak second he wanted to accept her offer and stay in her room with her. He wanted to curl up on the large canopy bed with her and offer some comfort. But then he remembered that this estate held a darkness for him too and he couldn't bring himself to exploit her vulnerability in this place.

"I think I'd rather turn in," he replied gently and brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear, wishing that he could wipe her disappoint away just as easily.

"So you'll come by tomorrow morning?" she asked, leaning into his touch ever so slightly.

"Yes, trust me, I'll be there." He quirked a grin "If my job was ever good for something then it's managing to get up early."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and started to pull away but Niles held her gently in place.

"Goodnight, C.C." he murmured and captured her lips.

She released a small sigh and felt a tingle go through the rest of her body but then moved away, reminding herself that she was still somewhat angry at him. Niles watched her mouth a silent goodbye and slip into her room and then he turned around and started walking again. Somehow he needed to figure out a way to tell her the truth and soon because their growing intimacy was only going to make things worse.

* * *

><p>The next morning C.C. was surprised to wake up by herself and not by Niles knocking on her door. She yawned and stretched and then rolled on her side to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost 5. She groaned and kicked the sheets off her and then walked across the room to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she was washed and dressed in her old clothes she slipped out of the room, hoping to spend some time snooping around her father's office in hopes of getting some answers. She knew that her attempt was a long shot because she had no idea when her father had moved back to the estate and if he kept any documents there or just at the firm. Nonetheless, she didn't know what else to do given the earliness of the hour and so she proceeded deeper into the estate. She had just reached out to push the office door even further open when her father's voice stopped her in her tracks.<p>

"Beatrice? This is Stuart…yes I know what time it is," he was whispering frantically "You have to forgive me for being so blunt but…we need the money now. I can't keep the business running anymore and your daughter is getting worried. Please…you promised!"

C.C. frowned and carefully leaned forward to catch a glimpse of her father but his office chair was facing away from her and the phone conversation ended before she could find out much more. All she had gathered was that her grandmother was somehow involved in this or that she had at least promised her parents money. The good news was that Beatrice Mason was a straight-talking lady who didn't care about wealth or appearances. Sensing a real chance to finally discover the truth C.C. hurriedly snuck back down the corridor and to the guest room. There she knocked once and then entered without awaiting a response. Niles was standing in the middle of the room, only wearing trousers, his hands busy buttoning up his shirt. Her eyes momentarily darted across his chest until she reminded herself to stay focused.

"C.C.?" he frowned.

"I just overheard my father on the phone," she began and then filled him in on what she had witnessed.

"Perhaps she just promised them support?" he suggested and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at his naiveté.

"This is the Babcock family. My grandmother never liked how my mother changed when she became married to my father. I don't see why she would help him now. Which is precisely why we have to go! I have to talk to her."

"I thought we were going to go back to New York?" he asked.

"I know, but I can't possibly do that now when I have finally made some progress."

Niles nodded quietly, not quite agreeing but at a loss of what else to do.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later they were in his car and on their way to Connecticut. Niles kept silent, knowing that they were bound to discover whatever B.B. Babcock had been trying to hide by forcing him into the deal. And soon C.C. was going to find out why he had always taken her mother's side and their relationship would be back to square one.<p>

"What's eating you?" she finally asked "Yesterday you made that big, cocky speech about being a morning person and now look at you, grumpy old man."

"We were going to head back to New York. I have a job, you know?" he snapped back, gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

C.C. frowned and sat up straighter in her seat. "I am not forcing you to come along. If you don't want to do this then you should've just opened your mouth instead of sulking like a little girl now."

He glared at her for as long as he could. "I didn't have a choice. You command every single little thing because you cannot control your damn curiosity! We could all lead a peaceful and happy life if it wasn't for you second-guessing everything. Have you even noticed how close we've got? And now you're going to pick that apart as well!"

C.C. squirmed a little uncomfortably and grabbed on to the edge of her seat. Whatever secret thrill she had experienced by their exchanges and light kisses was suddenly blown away when put so harshly in words.

"Just drop me off at my grandmother's and I'll handle things myself from then on." She said coolly and only spoke to him again when she was required to give directions.


	8. The Truth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys :) Good to know that somebody is still reading this.**

Chapter 7:

When they finally pulled up in front of Beatrice Mason's house the atmosphere in the car still hadn't changed. Both of them were enveloped in silence for their own reasons. C.C. was annoyed at him for snapping at her and felt foolish at the same time because she had lowered her guard once more against her better judgement. Niles was scolding himself for his sudden outburst and for getting himself in this ridiculous situation in the first place. Taking the key out of ignition he turned to face her, rolling his eyes a little at her refusal to look at him.

"Listen, C.C.," he began "there's something you should know-"

"Thanks for dropping me off." She interrupted him sharply and pushed the door open.

Before he could say another word she had retrieved her purse and scarf from the backseat and was heading up the path to her grandmother's house. A part of her was glad to be rid of him, if only to escape the awkwardness in the car. Now, she told herself, it was important to focus on the task ahead.  
>Her grandmother answered almost immediately after she had knocked.<p>

"Have you been standing behind the door?" C.C. frowned, surprised at her speed.

"I wasn't expecting you," Beatrice replied and dragged her into the house by the elbow "I thought it was Tommy again."

"Tommy?" C.C. repeated, raising an eyebrow "Are you…seeing someone?"

"Oh hell no!" her grandmother exclaimed, breaking into loud laughter "Men aren't worth the trouble. Tommy is the Greenbergs' grandson. A real pest. He's been playing all kinds of pranks."

C.C. narrowed her eyes at her and broke into a light grin. "I have two theories here. Either you were waiting behind the door to chase him away or…you were ready to respond in kind?"

Beatrice let out a surprisingly girly giggle and then dragged C.C. deeper into the house. "So what brings you here?" she asked, pouring her granddaughter a glass of water.

"I just had a couple of questions."

Beatrice nodded and then pulled back the curtain to glance outside. "Before you start, I have one myself. Does that man belong to you?"

C.C. didn't have to get up to know that she was referring to Niles. "Yes but don't worry. He'll leave in a second." "

Are you sure?" her grandmother asked and handed her the water "He has been getting in and out of the car for the past couple of minutes. Is he alright?"

C.C. groaned and slammed the glass down on the coffee table and then got up to head back outside. "I'll get rid of him."

Niles had vacated the car again and was standing next to it when C.C. emerged from the front porch.

"I thought you were so eager to return to New York?" she challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't," he sighed but felt his temper slipping when she scoffed "well, I know it sounded like I was but I have my reasons. Just listen to me!"

"No, you're wasting my time." She said firmly "I came here to talk to my grandmother."

"Well, talk then. I'm not stopping you! I'll just wait out here until you're done so we can drive back together."

"Chastity," her grandmother interrupted, smiling amusedly to herself "did you get married without informing me?"

C.C. whirled around and defensively crossed her arms over her chest. "Me? Married? Men are too much trouble, remember?" she said dryly.

"Mmh…" Beatrice hummed, still glancing from C.C. to Niles and back again "nonetheless, this man – whoever he is – is here. Let's be polite, at least, and invite him in."

"Grandmamma!" C.C. exclaimed and Beatrice chuckled, knowing that her granddaughter was only a foot stomp away from morphing back into a huffy little girl.

She remained silent and beckoned towards Niles who – ignoring C.C.'s glare – followed her inside. Back in the living room she poured him a glass of water as well and then took a seat in an old armchair. C.C. entered the house a few moments later and was forced to squeeze herself next to Niles on the small sofa.

"So what's your name?" Beatrice asked after the whole room had stayed silent for a while.

"Niles Brightmore, Ma'am." He answered formally and took a sip of his water to stay busy.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't call me that. I'm Bea. So how do you know my granddaughter?"

C.C. sank defeated back on the sofa, closing her eyes. She had heard these questions every time a boy had accompanied her home when she had stayed with her grandmother throughout the summer.

"We both work for Mr Sheffield. I'm his butler." Niles answered politely again.

It was impossible for him to judge this new family member. With B.B. Babcock he would've known that he was on thin ice but with C.C.'s grandmother it was harder to guess. Did she also believe that Babcocks and servants didn't mix? Or was she merely curious?

"His butler, eh?" Beatrice asked and laughed joyfully "Chastity, you naughty girl."

C.C.'s eyes shot open but before she had spoken a word Niles had already beaten her to it.

"Oh it's not like that."

The embarrassment in his tone made her snap her head in his direction. He certainly hadn't sounded so ashamed the previous night.

"No, it's not," she finally agreed with him "as a matter of fact Niles is just dying to get back to his job."

Her grandmother nodded softly, the smile never leaving her lips. "But I recall you came here for answers?"

"Yes," she confirmed, glad that she could finally focus on something else again "it's about mommy and daddy. Several weeks ago they invited us to dinner."

"Mmh," Beatrice nodded, keeping a poker face although the word "us" had struck her as interesting.

"The invitation itself was weird enough but at the dinner they announced that they had reconciled. They said they were getting back together. Can you believe it?"

There was a tense pause before her grandmother smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can."

This proved too much for C.C. "Why?! Why does no-one find it weird that the people who spent _years_ fighting each other in a divorce suddenly casually announce that they're back together?"

Niles reached across to take her hand but she swatted it away.

"Their divorce battle was in every single newspaper, grandmamma! Things were getting so dirty I'd get asked for details in school every day. So why does no-one question their announcement?"

"Chastity," Beatrice interrupted softly "I don't question it because I was the one who asked them to get back together."

C.C. opened and finally closed her mouth again.

"What do you mean?" Niles asked.

"Well," Beatrice smiled, spreading her hands "I always found it a shame how the relationship between my Barbara and Stuart ended. They always had the potential for more. So I figured that given the right incentive they might be persuaded to spend more time together."

"But it's just an act!" C.C. who seemed to have found her voice again, exclaimed.

"At first, perhaps. But maybe all they needed was a reminder of the good times they've shared to see how much they were missing each other."

There were a thousand questions on Niles' mind but these were C.C.'s family matters and so he waited for her to get all her answers first.

"Are you being serious? You always blamed daddy for the divorce and-"

"I never blamed him for the divorce, Chastity." Her grandmother interrupted gently "I blamed him for spoiling my daughter. He used money to get everything he wanted and Barbara fell for that. Soon she forgot what she had learned from her simple upbringing. She closed up her heart and focused solely on her husband's career and material matters. That's why I interfered with your father's business. I figured that if he wasn't quite so rich anymore they could start over, just the two of them without any distractions."

"But I heard you and daddy on the phone. He said you had promised him money?" C.C. asked.

"And I did. That's the incentive that I talked about. A sudden inheritance that I had come by. I knew that your mother couldn't resist. And now with your father's business in trouble…well…" Her grandmother smiled, clearly thrilled with herself.

C.C. only stared at her for a few moments, stunned that she could've done such a thing. "But…but there are so many flaws in the plan," she finally said "You don't have that great inheritance. What would you have told them when they would've come to ask questions? Besides, you want them to start over simple and yet you offer money? How does that make sense in your head?"

Beatrice nodded pensively. "I may not have thought it all through properly but I was just counting on the children realising that they were meant for each other."

"Well, they didn't convince me."

"Or me," Niles agreed quietly.

"Alright, alright…" Beatrice held up her hands "so it wasn't the perfect plan. No harm done."

"You ruined my father's business!" C.C. blurted out.

"That can easily be rectified." Beatrice winked.

At this point C.C. decided that she had had enough and strode out of the room. Niles rose to his feet almost instantly but hesitated for a moment and looked at C.C.'s grandmother. "Why are you so calm?" he asked curiously.

"Because it might appear to you that my plan has failed," she answered slowly "but I can see that it's had certain positive side-effects."

Feelings his cheeks heat up under her knowing smile he hurriedly left the room as well and found C.C. in the corridor, sitting on the stairs.

"Well, your family really knows how to keep things exciting," he commented and sat down next to gave him a tired smile but remained silent. "Are you alright?" That seemed like a stupid question and so he quickly added "You must be happy that your parents aren't really getting back together."

"I am," her voice sounded hoarse "I just can't believe that grandmamma would toy with us like that."

She looked so small to him at that moment that he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently tugged her closer. "I don't think she knew how much it would affect you. Take your siblings, for example, it didn't bother them at all."

"Well, she should've known." C.C. muttered angrily against his shoulder "At the end of their marriage they were cheating on each other. Mommy was getting drunk all the time and-" she cut off, clearly reliving the moments in her head.

"It's not going to happen again," he whispered softly and tilted his head to place a kiss on her temple "and you're not a little girl anymore either, C.C. You're a strong woman…for God's sake, you make grown men cry."She laughed a little through her tears. "My point is, of course they can still hurt you but you don't have to stay in the same house with them anymore, you don't have to answer to anyone and you're also not alone, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "You're still an ass for acting that way in the car."

"Yes, I am." He agreed, the boyish grin returning to his face.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Beatrice found them still sitting on the stairs. She had been feeling rather guilty since the two of them had left the room, but seeing them now together like this brought the same gleeful smile back.<p>

"Taking the risk of getting my head bitten off here," she voiced and instantly Niles and C.C. looked up "but it's getting rather late and it's a long drive back to New York. Why don't you stay for dinner and sleep in the guest room? I can keep out of your way, if you want."

Niles opened his mouth to deny the invitation when to his surprise, C.C. cut him off.

"Alright, we're staying."

He glanced at her and noticed just how tired she looked and realised again just how much this whole thing had taken out of her. Beatrice happily accepted the answer and then disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner which they consumed an hour later.

* * *

><p>"You know, I never really thought that a Babcock would be cooking for me, serving me." He remarked as they later on headed to the guest room.<p>

"Well, don't get used to it." She replied, grinning a little.

They entered the room together and sat down on the bed.

"So you don't mind sharing with me?" Niles asked, hesitantly unbuttoning his shirt.

"If you get fresh I can always still send you to the couch downstairs." C.C. hummed and began undressing too.

Niles couldn't get his retort out but was frozen watching her every move. There was something oddly sensual about the way each opened button revealed more and more of her pale skin not to mention the sound her skirt made as it rushed down her legs and pooled at her feet. He averted his eyes then, trying to remain a gentleman and focused on shedding his own clothes. When he turned around again C.C. was clad only in the T-shirt her grandmother had provided, her long legs deliciously exposed.

"You're beautiful," the words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

C.C.'s movements halted and she self-consciously held the eye contact for a few seconds before slipping under the sheets. He joined her but lay on his side to study her further.

"Oh will you stop that?" she finally demanded, rolling her eyes "We are not Romeo and Juliet."

"True, not unless Romeo was dating a cow." Niles quipped, scooting closer to her.

"Oh now you're not getting any!" C.C. gasped and rolled on her side as well to smack him.

"So you're saying that before I made that comment I would've got lucky?"

She rolled her eyes again impatiently. "No…"

"I think you're lying, Babcock." He teased gently and leaned in to trail kisses along her jawline.

"Am not…" she muttered, but her hands that had been pushing him away a second ago relaxed against his chest.

"Are so…" he continued and then claimed her mouth.

The moan that reverberated against his lips made him shiver all over and soon their bodies became entangled under the sheets as well.


	9. The Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, guys! Well...we all knew that this chapter was coming. We've almost reached the end of the story. :) Keep reviewing please!**

Chapter 8:

When C.C. awoke the next morning the sun was already shining in from the large window behind the bed. She stretched and then curled up against Niles' warm body who seemed to be fast asleep still. Despite her words the previous night she hadn't actually planned to sleep with him but then again things between the two of them always had the tendency to surprise her. For the time being though she was quite content and used his sleepiness to replay events of the previous night.

The passion with which their encounter had started had eventually been replaced by softer more exploring caresses yet it hadn't been boring for even a second. Niles knew what he wanted and hadn't been shy about taking it either which was an attribute she had come to value greatly.

Right that moment he stirred ever so slightly and drew her out of her musings. She carefully shifted away a bit, afraid to be so openly affectionate when she didn't know his reaction yet. But his blue eyes eventually found hers and he gave her a lazy smile."Morning,"

"Good morning," she echoed.

They were both still naked and so when he rolled on his side and the cover slipped down his body she was awarded a marvelous view of his torso. Moistening her lips a mischievous glint stole into her eyes.

"Now where have I seen _that_ look before?" he teased her gently and shifted closer.

"Oh don't get any ideas," she replied and scooted so far away from him that she almost fell out of the bed.

Seeing her dangling so precariously over the edge he couldn't resist giving her the final push and both of them went tumbling to the floor.

"I hate you!" she snapped but then joined in his laughter.

A second later she noticed the warmth of his body against hers and suddenly the atmosphere in the room became charged with passion once more. The way he gave her bottom lip a gentle bite made her groan with pleasure and impatience alike. But before they could start a repeat performance there was a knock on the door. Both of them startled to their feet and ducked under the safety of the cover before Beatrice Mason entered the room.

"I thought I heard something fall. Is everything alright?" she asked, looking worried. But then her eyes moved from her granddaughter's dishevelled hair to Niles' visibly naked chest and a grin started to form on her lips. "I see I was too concerned. Breakfast is ready though."

When she had slipped out again Niles stifled a chuckle while C.C. reached for her clothes on the floor.

"You know I'm getting damn tired of putting these things on day after day." She remarked.

"Well, you could always go like this. I wouldn't mind." He commented, grinning cheekily.

But C.C. only giggled shyly and started avoiding his eyes. Somehow the interruption had reminded her that they weren't alone in this. If this was to become a regular thing more people would find out and start meddling and that prospect was less than thrilling. Though, of course, first of all, they had to define themselves what "this thing" meant. Niles instantly noticed the change in her mood but decided that now wasn't the time to ask any questions. They were expected downstairs for breakfast and he knew better than to corner a Babcock. So he also got out of bed and put on his clothes.

* * *

><p>A little while later they were back in Niles' car, a basket with food and wine that Beatrice had insisted they take along on the backseat.<p>

"Maxwell is not going to be pleased with us," Niles eventually said, trying to initiate a conversation.

"No, but let's just say it's only fair given the hours that I've worked overtime for him and the vacations he's taken away from you or had you working for the family in anyway."

"And you're sure you want me to drop you off at the estate first? If you came along I wouldn't have to deal with him alone and he'd stop yapping much sooner."

C.C. reciprocated his grin. "I'm sorry, you'll have to face him alone. And if I remember correctly it was you who said not a few days ago how easy Maxwell is."

"Fine, fine." He let go of the wheel with one hand to wave at her "It's just difficult acting as manly as you do."

She shot him an icy look and he laughed, relieved that he could still make her smile despite their sexual encounter they hadn't yet discussed.

Nonetheless they arrived at the estate much too quickly for his liking because he was afraid that the upcoming conversation with her parents as well as the momentary distance between them would make her doubt again.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" he told her and squeezed her hand before she could slip out of the car.

"Thanks, I will." She smiled a little and then made her way down the path and to the estate.

At the front door she rang the doorbell repeatedly trying to remember how exactly she had wanted to approach this conversation.

"Ah Miss Chastity, back again?" the butler greeted her with a smile and allowed her to step inside.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to my parents please."

"You can wait in the sitting room," he informed her and then walked off to fetch her parents.

C.C. crossed through the corridor and made herself as comfortable as she could. Within minutes B.B. and Stuart entered the room. Her mother looked curious while her father was still wearing his glasses and reading his paper while walking. "

No butler this time?" B.B. asked instantly, a smirk curling her lips.

"No, he had to go back to New York already," she replied "I came here to talk to you."

"Is something the matter, kitten?" her father asked and finally put the newspaper away.

"Yes," she nodded "I overheard you talking to grandma on the phone so I paid her a little visit." She took some selfish pleasure in seeing both their faces pale all of a sudden. "You can stop pretending now. I know that she promised you money if you gave this relationship another shot. But there is no money…she lied to you. She was actually crazy enough to think that the both of you could muster up enough love to make a relationship work. It was grandma who made sure that your business flopped, daddy. But don't worry, she said she'd rectify that again." For the first time in a while her parents were speechless. "I think you're disgusting…pretending to be together just for money." She shook her head and stood up. "Actually, come to think of it. You do have that in common…perhaps you deserve each other, after all."

She had made it back to the front door when her mother caught up with her.

"It might be easy for you to judge us, Chastity, but you're not without flaw either." She pointed out.

"I never thought that," C.C. replied, tilting her chin up "Nobody could come from this family undamaged. But there are some people out there who can actually live with those flaws."

She reached for the door handle but B.B. swiftly pushed the door close again. "If you're referring to that butler…I'd be careful. Any man can be bought if given the right incentive."

"Get out of my way," C.C. growled and finally managed to march out of the door.

* * *

><p>When she arrived back home she instantly went for a warm shower and a fresh change of clothes before she decided what her next move would be. She wanted to stop by at the mansion to talk to Niles, knowing that even in their special relationship a talk was necessary when one had slept with the other. But her parents' reaction or rather lack of kept swirling around in her head. Normally she took great satisfaction in overpowering other people and reveled in a stunned silence but with her parents she had expected more. As much as she would've hated them for it, she had wanted to hear their arguments for agreeing to her grandmother's deal. But apparently things were as simple as they had always been. Your worst enemy could become your best friend if money was involved.<p>

C.C. Babcock was no fool, she knew that she possessed these materialistic tendencies as well which was why she was so concerned about the move she was going to make next. Could she really start something with a butler and enjoy everything he had to offer? Or would she sooner or later come to resent him for his lack of money? Her grandmother believed that money had spoiled her parents' marriage so perhaps the financial imbalance between her and Niles would work out to their advantage. But C.C. was aware just how alike she and her mother were and feared the part of her that would begin sabotaging the relationship. For a moment she was prepared to find herself another guy and move on from Niles but then she remembered how comfortable they were with each other and how he managed to deal with her despite her sometimes complicated nature. And she realised that while she wasn't prepared to declare her undying love for someone just yet she did want to continue whatever it was that Niles and her had started. She wanted him to stick around and bring her food when she was sick and she never wanted the bickering to end. Having had this epiphany she got up, grabbed her keys and headed over to the Sheffield mansion.

Niles answered the door just a minute after she had rung the bell. "Used the expressway with your broomstick again?" he grinned and she lightly slapped his chest.

"My parents didn't have much to say," she then explained and walked over to the couch to take a seat "they didn't deny anything but they also didn't really admit to anything."

"That's unusual," he remarked and sat down next to her "well, at least the first part."

"Tell me about it," she sighed and stretched a little "the one time I wanted them to open their mouth."

"Mr Sheffield is at the theatre, if you came to talk to him? I think he's still in a huff about our disappearance."

C.C. chuckled and then sobered again, suddenly feeling nervous. "No actually I came to talk to you."

She was glad to see that he instantly became more serious as well. "More family matters?"

"God, no. I've had enough of those to last a lifetime. I uh…" she hesitated, chewing her bottom lip "I wanted to talk about what happened at my grandmother's house."

He swallowed. "Yes, of course. Would you like a drink first? I know I could use one."

She smiled, grateful for his offer. "Yes, please."

"Alright, I'll get us the drinks and then we can head up to my room for a little privacy?"

"Sounds good," she replied, although it really sounded terrifying to her.

Niles nodded and smoothed down his pants as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. C.C. tipped her head back and tried to remember what she had planned to say to him when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah Miss Babcock, haven't see you here in a while. You feeling all better again?"

C.C. let out a little groan of frustration. The nanny was definitely the last person she had wanted to see at this moment.

"Yes, " she answered shortly.

"So what are you doing here? Mr Sheffield isn't around."

"I know," she sighed deeply "Niles and I have some unfinished business to discuss."

"Is it about your family?" Fran asked curiously and C.C. was really running out of patience.

"No, that's all done…"

She had hoped that her answer would chase away the nanny but instead the brunette sank down on the couch with a relieved sigh. "Oh thank God…I was so worried!"

"Worried?" C.C. frowned, fearing that her family matters would now trigger another long story about Fran's family.

"Yeah, I mean I knew he just had to open his mouth and tell ya and things wouldn't be so bad. Sure, you'd snap anybody's head off but Niles is different…he can handle you."

"What are you babbling about?" C.C. frowned, growing increasingly confused.

"Well, that stupid deal he made with your mother. I hope you have forgiven him, she practically ambushed him."

It felt as if her world had come to a sudden standstill and all she could hear were her mother's final words. Forcing herself out of her paralysed state she looked up only to make eye contact with Niles who stood frozen in the doorway.

"He didn't wanna lose you that's why he agreed to it but I'm sure he's told you all of that before." Fran kept rambling on and on until Niles cleared his throat.

"Actually I didn't," he said quietly and watched as C.C. got up from the sofa.

Her face was showing a mixture of betrayal and disappointment and he knew that he'd never manage to convince her of the truth now. So helplessly, two glasses of Scotch still in hand, he watch her slip out of the door.


	10. The Beginning

Epilogue:

The atmosphere at the mansion became uncomfortable when C.C. returned to work the next day. Instead of flinging sharper insults at Niles as he had expected she simply refused to acknowledge his existence at all and he had to admit that this was definitely harder to live with. He had always relied on her for entertainment throughout the day and now that they had also got physically closer he experienced this abrupt change like a chastised dog that had been locked out. He had tried to explain himself to her several times but she had always made sure to leave the room or not to be alone with him in the first place. He was frustrated with himself for letting this come so far and he was also annoyed at Fran for eavesdropping and then blurting bits of information out based on assumptions. When would she learn that this could get her and other people into trouble? They hadn't spoken, let alone gossiped like they used to in ages either and all the sudden changes were beginning to take their toll on him. He grew grumpier and more recluse and also started eating more.

A couple of weeks later Niles was granted a cruel moment of hope when C.C. bid for him at an auction Sheffield-Babcock productions were holding. He considered it might be her way of telling him that they could go back to their former bickering selves and that she wanted him around again without having to directly ask for his company. Instead she had set up a list of annoying, as well as physically demanding tasks for him to do that let him firmly know where his place was. They were back to square one, him the servant and her the boss.

Unbeknownst to him though C.C. had felt a sense of longing as well when he had left her penthouse that day. She had secretly enjoyed teasing him and ordering him around and was now struggling to hold on to the grudge that had carried her so far. When the doorbell rang she almost expected to see Niles but came instead face to face with the nanny.

"If you've come to complain you can just turn around again," C.C. instantly said but the brunette held up her hands.

"Whatever happened today is between you and Niles. I came to talk about what happened a couple of weeks ago."

"Which is also between me and Niles," C.C. commented and watched with growing annoyance as Fran slipped past her and into the penthouse.

"No, that one's different. I was sorta responsible for things escalating. Meanwhile, you know a couple of pillows and flowers would make this place so much homier."

"I like it this way."

"Cold and uninviting?" Fran questioned, still looking around.

"Yes," C.C. confirmed "unfortunately not everybody seems to understand the "not welcome" part."

Fran rolled her eyes and finally turned to face her. "Look, Niles made a mistake but at least he didn't have any bad intentions. He cares about you and he was afraid to lose you. I don't know if you know but your mother-"

"Threatened to make his life a living hell…yeah yeah…" she waved it off "I've spoken to her…"

"So you understand?"

"No," she shrugged "besides, if he really cared that much shouldn't he be the one seeking me out?"

"You know as well as I do that he's tried to talk to you these past few weeks but you didn't give him a chance."

C.C. sighed impatiently. "Then he hasn't tried hard enough."

"Miss Babcock, I think he's seriously getting depressed. He doesn't gossip anymore and he's eating all the time now. The last time he did that was when you quit and he was missing you."

C.C. raised an eyebrow at the last remark but Fran didn't explain it further. "Just think about it," she said instead "maybe he deserves another chance."

* * *

><p>The next day C.C. was still struggling with her decision. She had paid closer attention to Niles and begrudgingly had to admit that he seemed to be eating more than normal, he had also stopped initiating a bickering match with a zinger and barely made eye contact with her. She knew that this behaviour was going to drive her insane sooner or later. Abandoning her work she marched to the kitchen to put an end to their fight but was disappointed to find that the place was empty. Following the nanny's voice into the living room she stopped when she spotted Niles and remained in the background to catch the last piece of their conversation. Apparently he had been depressed all day about still being single while another one of his friends was getting married. Acting on a whim she reached out and patted his back. "Oh poor Niles…always a best man…never a man."<p>

He turned to her, still stuffing more and more food into his mouth. There was a hint of surprise in his eyes but he masked it quickly. Encouraged by his response she continued.

"What do you think will be the hardest part? Watching your friend kiss the bride or starting every sentence with "No, I don't have a date." ?"

He took a moment to swallow, a small smile forming on his lips. "You know, I was thinking of asking a tall, voluptuous blonde," he paused, using the opportunity to eye her up and down "but she's moving to Boca."

"Oh you are pathetic," C.C. sighed, feigning annoyance "alright, if you're that desperate I will go with you."

"That doesn't sound like you," he commented, shooting her a suspicious look "somebody leave that on your answering machine?"

"Well, now you can just forget it! I wouldn't go with you if you begged me!"

Returning his attention to his food he asked dryly: "Pick you up at eight?"

"Seven, we'll have drinks." She corrected and then strode out of the room.

When she was sure that nobody could see her she allowed a broad smile to appear on her face. That had been easier than expected. And who knew, perhaps giving him a second chance wouldn't be the worst decision she'd ever made.

**A/N: Well, we've reached the end of this little story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
